Strike Package
by Class Cheetah
Summary: The Enclave Has Landed
1. Unknown Signal

***No matter where you are, the Enclave will be watching you. Whatever you Need the Enclave will provide you! There is no need to live in fear anymore, wastelanders! We are here to help you** **all! We do not discriminate, we want to improve the overall situation; to chase out the people responcible for this disaster, this unforgiving grievance against all humanity. We have the resources, the technology, the power, all we need is all of you doing your part in restoring this great Nation to it's former glory! Its no picnic out there, but with the G.E.C.K. anything is possible! ***

 ** _TOP SECRET CLEARANCE X-RAY SIERRA 2-15-007-DG. MAJ. _ _ 177TH ENCLAVE ARMORED DIV. CIVIL AFFAIRS/COUNTER INTELLIGENCE/_._**

 ** _D.C. Wasteland update;_** _ **Threat Levels Minimal** , feral ghouls/lightly armored and poorly equipped raiding mercs, whom in my opinion do not have the fortitude or the training necessary to conduct if anything, a small scale raiding band. Nor do they posses the required supply caches required to defend or continue a constant attack. They are required to only fight against the attrition of ever depleting resources of the area. __Moral must be pitiful. Most are bush-league_ _squatters, posing no threat, and seem to be looking for, work. **EXTERMINATE THESE INTERLOPERS**. Brotherhood seems to be acquiring better __equipment, **requesting putting a limit of energy weapon ammo**. They do enough damage with their hoards of small arms. Rockets and Vulcan cannons are enough to deal with; we don't need a full scale light show; or call up the officer in charge at AFB, if you can contact him._

 _Thermals show large concentrations in these areas: Grid ref **E-4, F-3, C-3**. See also civilian installations on pg. 5 for further information._

 _Large portions of collapsed tunnels preventing passage. Most of the old infrastructure is heavily damaged. I have managed a secure route, even though the maps given to me were **not updated** and cost me valuable time correcting the numerous mistakes. However it does blockade many in the ruins to perish, and therefore reinforcing ground patrols is a useless __endeavor. Requesting for optional air assault teams be put on standby immediately for this reason._

 _Intercepted transmissions of wastelanders trying to form any sort of regulated militia or resistance. Am looking into the matter of how they will be procuring supplies; for ambush sites. However, it may be best to let them slip by as the old adage goes, "A enemy of my enemy, is also my ally", in so many forms. Alert sweeper crews not to kill too many, we don't want to look like weapon toting-brigands like those other tin-cans, we need as much support out here as we can. They are on some idealistic mission, we must surpass their guile to win this war!_

 _Not many, if any at all are skilled in using any sort of technology, this is clearly apparent. There is a lab at "Rivet City", however I don't know if it is even up to operational standards. If there is technology, the 'Exiles' are behind it, and we can follow the trail. Speaking of which, requested files on the Mid-West expedition and am still waiting for the info. There is talk of a **working steel mill in Pittsburg** , led by members of the expedition. Get you resources together, we need to know what is going on up there._

 _Radio Freq's are all but silent, mostly Brotherhood. Their attempt at establishing order. By the way, no reports of them securing any nuclear devices, and I'd advise a trigger detonation by remote, if they do acquire any. However they may do it themselves, as I doubt they have the skill or knowledge to disarm anything more than a tangled shoelace. On a side note, may want to look into The SMITHSONIAN INSTITUTIONS, seems to be lots of activity lately. There is a small landing to the SE; I have it watched. I suspect it might be a smuggling route._

 _A few squads have failed to report, as follows: Epsilon, and Omicron. Could be comm failure due to radioactivity. I doubt any number of forces could take on a Sigma squad with such antiquated projectile weapons. However, similar reports consistent with our Chicago network have seen uses of DU ammo, have, unfortunately turned up; whether this is true or not, I cannot yet determine. Must be from Super mutant infestation of old military bases. Not my department, look into it. It is best not to think of the worst possibilities of them suddenly having a change of heart in the middle of this operation, and abandoning this endeavor. If so, I will personally see to it, but for now it is below my station to do so. Find them._

 _How are things in the West going? I hear there are more defectors than ever. A shame. I wrote off the files that came down to me, hope they helped; however another full scale venture at this time into Nevada is folly. Who ever is preparing to do so, is going to do so for financial reasons, perhaps political. Big MT. did seem to be interesting, though. Contact me if you need people to go out there, I would be more than willing to offer what I can: I have Col. Autumn breathing down my neck about the bio-weapons dept. and how we need replacements for the aging Robobrains and Mr. Gusty units. Even the MK III's seem to be having failures; are you having problems?_

 _I've managed to secure a new heavy capacitor for my Tri-Beam laser rifle._ _The damp conditions are hell on the wiring and optics and_ _I am still repairing the_ _prototype Gauss rifle, Serial N. 0006. The extra coils have improved power by nearly 7%, but the systems have trouble with overload._

 _Has been quiet, and I am planning radio silence. This is just a formal report; will have more when I return. I expect you'll also have those documents as well._

 **MAJOR W.**

 **Enclave 177th CA/CI/AE, 2277**


	2. 389094 N, 770650 W

**_TOP SECRET CLEARANCE X-RAY SIERRA 2-15-007-DG._** ** _MAJ. _ _ 177TH ENCLAVE ARMORED DIV. CIVIL AFFAIRS/COUNTER INTELLIGENCE/_._**

 ** _ACITVE SITES: EASTERN SEABOARD. WASHINGTON D.C. 2277. INITAL REPORT OF AREA._**

 ** _RAVENROCK: SECURE. Known AI located in mainframe, possible stratigic use._**

 ** _UNKNOWN SITE: UNKNOWN. _ POSSIBLE _ CRASH SITE. NEED SECURITY CLEARANCE XX-9-0-0_**

 ** _JEFFERSON MEMORIAL: SECURE. OPEREATION _ UNDERWAY. NEED SECURITY CLEARANCE GAMMA._**

SATELLITE RELAY STATION: SECURE. OPERATION _ UNDERWAY. NEED SECURITY CLEARANCE 8-KILO-1-1.

 ** _SATELLITE ARRAY(S): TOP PRIORITY. OPERATION DARK WINTER IN PROGRESS._**

SatCom Array NW-07c: SECURE. AWAITING ORDERS.

SatCom Array NW-05a: SECURE. DISPOSAL SITE 112a.

SatCom Array NN-03d-B: SCOUTING. HEAVY DAMAGE TO STRUCTURE.

SatCom Array NN-03d-C: SCOUTING. HEAVY DAMAGE TO STRUCTURE.

LOCATIONS OF CLASS VII STRUCTURES.

 **Pentagon: BROTHERHOOD OF STEEL HOLDOUT SITE A-1. POSSIBLE SWMD SITE. (Brotherhood Exiles)**

 **Vault 92: DISPOSAL SITE 92v. Wheaton armory: POSSIBLE WMD SITE.**

 **Fort Constantine: UNKNOWN. CONFIRMED WMD SITE.**

 **Fort Independence: BROTHERHOOD OF STEEL HOLDOUT SITE D. NO CONTACT.**

 **VSS Armory: BROTHERHOOD OF STEEL HOLDOUT SITE B. NO CONTACT.**

 **Fort Bannister: OCCUPIED. POSSIBLE WMD SITE.**

 **National Guard depot: RUINED. LOW PRIORITY TARGET.**

 **RobCo. Facility: SCOUTING. OPERATIONAL.** **Robot Repair Center: SCOUTING. OPERATIONAL. INITIATE PROTOCOL RHO PROGRAMME.**

 **Vault Tec HQ: V. 101, 112, 92,108, 87,106. CLEAR. see p. 21.**

 **CIVIL MANAGEMENT PROGRAMME. DESIGNATION ROMEO XRAY. Additional 250 Eyebots active. **

**MDPL Mass Relay Station: UNKNOWN.** **_WKML_ Broadcast Station: UNKNOWN.** **GNR Radio Broadcasting: OCCUPIED.** **MDPL 05: WAITING FOR UPDATE .** **MDPL 13: WAITING FOR UPDATE.** **MDPL 16: WAITING FOR UPDATE.** **MDPL 21: WAITING FOR UPDATE.** **Montgomery County Reservoir:** **POSSIBLE SITE FOR PROTOTYPE SAMPLE. NEED FURTHER SOURCES.** **Broadcasting Towers/ Relay: WORK ORDERS NEEDED. Georgetown Police HQ: Overrun. Vault-Tec HQ: _Online._ L.O.B. Enterprises: Sending recover teams.**

 **LOW PRIORITY TARGET. Wasteland settlements slated for sweep. See p. 22 for request.**

 **MED. PRIORITY TARGET. Mall District. Samples needed for further inquiry. Possible total wipe. 38°53′24″N 77°1′25″W**

 **Securing L'Enfant Plaza Dist./ Georgetown and Mason Dist.**

 **Will move into Pennsylvania Ave. and D.C. Metro, update.**

 **Still need to** **reconnoiter National Archives, Capitol Building, Lincoln Memorial, Washington Memorial and Museum of Aeronautics, although must be ravaged by now as already stated.**

 **Request reconnoiter of Vault 87, immediately.**

 **Send Sweeper Crew North on the Coast Line. There are repots of indigenous tribals that need to be felt with before they become a problem. There are Abandoned Chinese Internment Camps, no known Naval Instillations, however our Signals Teams are reporting some large sunken vessel offshore. Investigate this.**

Heavy Street fighting, Taking precaution. Last rendezvous was not secure, and had to eliminate contact, stop sending amateurs. Relaying from Secure position.

Lots of goodies await inside, but you'll have to sway the populace, they are a snooty bunch. Even for living in a wrecked wasteland. Update when I can, but will not risk myself to draw up blueprints, you have satellites, use them.

 **Oh, lost that sample of deathclaw blood, too bad, not my division.**

 **MAJOR W.**

 **Enclave 177th CA/CI/AE, 2277**


	3. Above the Stratosphere

Space. Quiet and serene. Beneath this façade are hundreds of transmissions being sent and received. One satellite, Pegasus V2KL, circles in low geocentric orbit; space debris passes at thousands of miles an hour, missing Pegasus by mere feet. It flashes its light, perhaps it's own message, not understood by anyone. Noise is made, but the vaccum of space consumes it immeditatly. No one can hear it; alone, forever. _Warning: proximity alert_. Suddenly, a transmission is beamed to it. _Someone, here, always, here_. It takes nanoseconds to receive, and verify the information. _Warning: proximity alert._

 _Major W., logged in. Forty three times visited. 89.93847% chance orbital missle launch, due to past and recent logs. Command code-verified. Launch protocol in progress. Time to reach strike zone, ETA twelve minutes. Adjusting trajectory, Warning: proximity alert. ETA now ten minutes point fifteen, fourteen, thirteen…All systems functional for launch prep. Secondary stabilizers down. Warning: proximity alert. Onboard functions at 30%, computing at full capacity. Incoming transmission:_

"01001101 01101001 01110011 01110011 01100101 01100100 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01101111 01101100 01100100 00100000 01100010 01110101 01100100 01100100 01111001 00101100 00100000 01101110 01100101 01100101 01100100 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100001 01100111 01100001 01101001 01101110"

 _Update log. Major W. status: ALLY… … …Warning: proximity alert … … …_

Data base inconsistency, dated 2242. Multiple log ins. No action.

 _Closing in on target area. Warning: proximity alert. Projected blast radius: 1 km._

 _Weapon systems online. Prep for pre-launch. Pegasus on standby for final orders… … …_

 _Transmission received. Code verified. Launch in 10, 9, 8…_

 _Projected civilian casualties: Unknown_

 _Pegasus Launch detected! Time to Target: Eight point three-two, one, twenty-nine… … …_

 _Pegasus Impact detected! Strike missed target, .002 km._

 _Incoming transmission:_

 _"01100111 01101111 01101111 01100100 00100000 01110111 01101111 01110010 01101011 00100001 00100000 00100000 01110011 01100101 01100101 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01101110 01100101 01111000 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101001 01101101 01100101 00100001 00100000 00100000 01001101 01100001 01101010 01101111 01110010 00100000 01010111 01101111 01101100 01100110 01100101 00101100 00100000 01101111 01110101 01110100 00101110"_

 _Major W., logged out._

 _Systems powering down. Readjusting orbit. Warning: proximity alert. Onboard functions at 70%, computing at full capacity. Pegasus V2KL blocking all incoming transmissions. Alone, always alone… …. …_


End file.
